Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 05)
Chapter 05 introduces the Ghostbusters to their first headquarters, to Kevin, and to Patty. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Rowan North *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Rental Agent *Bennie *Kevin Beckman *Patty Tolan Equipment *Hyper-Ionization Device *Ghost Portal Mirror *Antenna-like Helmet (Background) *Proton Box (Being worked on by Jillian) Locations *Times Square *The Mercado Hotel *Firehouse *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters Plot Rowan North returned to the Mercado for his shift. He went over his check list of places to visit and turned a corner in a hallway on the second floor by Room 2208. He went back to the boiler room in the basement and talked to his reflection in a full length mirror. He reminded himself he was bullied his entire life and he was going to become the bully. He assured himself to trust in his abilities, and the universe would bend before his will. An co-worker hailed him from a walkie talkie and informed him of a biblically badly clogged toilet in 1843. Rowan confirmed he heard him and replied nothing would make him happier. The co-worker was not amused and told him to just do it. Rowan repeated to himself the universe would bend before his will. He repeated his mission to charge the lines, create the vortex, and break the barrier. A green hand thudded against one of the mirrors from the inside. Abby Yates, Jillian Holtzmann, and Erin Gilbert started looking for a new place of operations after they were fired from Kenneth P. Higgins Institute and Columbia University. A Rental Agent claimed she found a fantastic spot for their business and introduced them to a firehouse in Tribecca at 14 North Moore Street. Abby and Holtzmann loved it, especially the height and the space. Abby and Holtzmann hugged one of the beams. Abby joked the fire pole was a stripper pole. Erin told the agent they were taking it. The agent informed her the rent was $21,000 a month. Erin inadvertently swore at her then apologized. She asked who could afford that. The agent claimed Abby only told here they were looking for a place "to explore the unknown." Erin told her they needed to explore something a lot cheaper. Abby noticed there was an upstairs. The agent pondered and asked Erin if she was offended by the smell of Chinese food. They settled for a place above Abby's favorite restaurant, Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food. While they unpacked, Abby made a takeout order with Zhu's. It took Bennie an hour to deliver it. Abby was not pleased. Bennie claimed he had really bad knees. She took out the container and asked him what it was. Bennie replied it was Zhu's hot and sour shrimp soup. Abby countered it looked like dishwater and one shrimp, and what she hoped was a water chestnut. Holtzmann started dancing and lip synching to DeBarge's "Rhythm of the Night." She used a tool like it was a microphone. Erin smiled but realized Holtzmann now had two lit torches. She called for safety. Holtzmann lit some equipment on fire. Holtzmann danced back with an extinguisher and neutralized the fire. Erin thanked her then Holtzmann pretended to go walking down stairs behind her table. Abby couldn't resist using DeBarge as a pun and laughed. Holtzmann thought she was playing a Devo song and turned it off. Abby announced she got the website up and passed out a bunch of fliers all over town. Erin looked at one and read the slogan aloud, "If you see something, say something." Abby found it catchy. Erin agreed but pointed out it was the anti-terrorism slogan. Abby realized she was right and figured out why so many people were calling about suspicious-looking bags. Erin complimented the use of green paper. Abby thanked her as she walked away. Kevin Beckman passed by the doorway then peered in. He inquired about the job opening for a receptionist. Erin was instantly smitten with him. Holtzmann wondered if he was a robot. Kevin repeated he was interested in the receptionist job that was in the newspaper. Erin joked he was hired. Kevin laughed. Holtzmann stared and smiled. Abby was unaware of Kevin and noticed Erin was all sweaty then pitched her idea for part of the new slogan, "If there's something strange in the..." but Erin pinched her. She finally noticed Kevin. Erin found his name manly and introduced herself as Erin with an "E," for "everything you want." Abby was at a loss and steered the conversation to the interview. She invited Erin to join. Before Abby could read from her notes, Erin butted in and asked him if he was seeing anyone. Kevin didn't understand the question. Erin lied it was being asked for business purposes. Kevin noted he was currently seeing the three of them in front of him. Abby asked him to forget the question because it was illegal to ask a prospective employee. Kevin told her it was forgotten because he literally forgot what the question was. Holtzmann asked Kevin what he had been doing with his whole life. Kevin scratched his eyes through his eyeglass frames and replied he had lots of different jobs like acting. Abby interjected and asked why his eyeglasses had no glass. Kevin told them they kept getting dirty, so he took them out so he didn't have to clean them anymore. Abby was speechless. Kevin asked it was okay to bring Mike Hat to work sometimes because he had major anxiety problems. Abby revealed she had pretty severe cat allergy. Kevin corrected her and said he was a dog. Abby asked if the dog's name was My Cat. Kevin said it was Mike Hat. Erin realized his first name was "Mike" and his last name was "Hat." Kevin added his full name was Michael Hat. Abby admitted she wasn't allergic to dogs. Kevin replied it was all right because Mike lived with his mother. Abby decided to jump ahead and announced Kevin dabbled in web design so he asked him prior to make some logo designs for the business and directed him to pull it out. Erin thought of something else. Abby realized she was a lawsuit waiting to happen. The first design was a female ghost with large breasts. They were speechless. Erin finally asked him if he saw how that might make them look bad. Kevin wondered if was the boobs they didn't like and offered to make them bigger. Abby and Erin remarked they saw them. Holtzmann revealed Ghost Tits was her nickname in middle school. Kevin replied nonchalantly. Abby noted it was about the journey, not the end result. Kevin went to his next design. They pointed out it was the 7-Eleven logo. Kevin confirmed that and went to his next one and admitted it was his favorite one. It was a hot dog floating above a house. Erin thought it was a mistake. Kevin explained the floating hot dog implied that a ghost was holding it. Abby gasped in realization and admitted his work was more cerebral than she expected. Holtzmann asked why a hot dog. Kevin revealed he just like hot dogs because they were both food groups, all in one. Dogs and buns. Erin wanted to discuss with Abby and Holtzmann and asked Kevin to stand elsewhere in the headquarters. Erin jokingly told him not to listen. Kevin covered his eyes and promised not to. Erin admitted she liked the idea of having him around to look at but didn't see him as receptionist material. Abby didn't find him attractive and felt sorry for him. Kevin rocked a table then repeatedly poked at an aquarium. Abby pointed out they needed someone to carry the equipment up the stairs and eventually they needed someone to answer the phone. Kevin remarked an aquarium was a submarine for fish. Erin wanted to talk to the others interested in the job to see who was more qualified. Abby revealed he was the only applicant. Kevin struck a gong then recoiled at the sound it made. He reached his fingers through his glasses to cover his eyes. Abby told him he was hired. Kevin went to go get his suitcases and stubbed a foot. Abby noticed Patty Tolan sitting outside looking at a magazine and informed her she should wait downstairs for takeout. Patty chuckled and admitted she thought the hallway was their waiting room. She recalled the building was built in the same place as the first Chinese gambling den in New York. She abruptly revealed she was chased by a ghost. Abby was caught off guard. Trivia *The shot of Times Square at the start of the chapter is the only scene to be filmed at the actual Times Square in New York. The POV of the camera indicates it was filmed on the pedestrian walkway right below West 43rd Street looking north.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 2 (Movie Rundown)" 6/10/18 *Most filming for the Mercado Hotel was done on a Boston sound stage. *The Mercado Hotel is very loosely based on Paramount Building. *The front doors of the Mercado have an address of 1525 Broadway placing it between West 46th and West 47th on Seventh Avenue, two blocks North of One Astor Plaza, and replacing a cluster of small buildings East of Hotel W. But an overhead shot of the hotel when it is ravaged near the end of the movie, reveals it is a stand in for the Paramount Building at 1501 Broadway. *The Mercado Hotel shares some similarities to the Shandor Building in the first movie. It is where the principal villain is based, it is where a portal is opened and where the climax takes place. *According to Rowan's framed accolades: **Rowan won The American Physical Society's J.J. Sakurai Prize on April 6, 2000 for his "work on M-Theory, its connection to eleven dimensional super gravity at low energies and the compactifying of its extradimensions." ***In reality, the winner of the Sakurai Prize in 2000 was Curtis Callan "for his classic formulation of the renormalization group, his contributions to instanton physcis and to the theory of monopoles and strings." **Rowan was a physics teacher as implied by the America Association of Physics Teachers **Rowan won The Hughes Medal on November 29, 2013 for "pioneering development of inkjet printing processes for organic semiconductor devices and dramatic improvement of their functioning and efficiency." ***In reality, the winner of The Hughes Medal in 2013 was Henning Sirringhaus for the same accomplishment. **Rowan did his undergraduate studies at Stanford University and graduated with a Bachelors of Science in Physics. **Rowan did his graduate studies at Massachusetts Institute of Technology (M.I.T.) and graduated with a Doctor of Science in Physics on June 6, 2007. *Also in Rowan's room, there are various drawing and photos of places and ghosts associated with the Ley Lines like a picture of Gertrude Aldridge and the Aldridge Mansion Museum. *MIT consultant Janet Conrad wrote string theory paper on Feynman ghost diagrams for Rowan North. It was also a bit of a jab at disciplines - one protagonist is a neutrino theorist and the antagonists is a string theorist. It can be seen posted up above his desk phone.Wired "The MIT Physicists Who Infused Ghostbusters With Real Science" 7/11/16 Line reads: "With Winslow now on parental leave, the production asked Conrad to create physics papers and grant applications to use as props on the character’s desks—something she did in almost absurd detail. Wiig’s character got a paper on neutrinos, formatted in the style of real-world journal Physical Review Letters. (There’s an even deeper homage as well: on the paper, Gilbert’s coauthor is one G.F. Siegal—the name of Lindley Winslow’s new baby.) Meanwhile, an antagonist named Rowan North got a string theory paper on Feynman ghost diagrams, which offered the opportunity for a little interdisciplinary ribbing. “Of course we made the woman a neutrino theorist and the bad guy a string theorist,” Conrad says." *Paul Feig provided the voice of the man that radios Rowan about the clogged toilet.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:01:51-01:01:56). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "And I'm also the guy who's mean to Neil Casey, to Rowan, over the walkie talkie." *Iloura did VFX for the mirror ghosts. They were envisioned as decomposing creatures recessed in a dark world. VFX artists gave them cooler shading and lighting tones and as they approached the surface of the mirror, they shifted to warmer tones.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "Another Iloura creation was the band of mirror ghouls, envisioned by the filmmakers as decomposed creatures recessed in a dark world who take on a suggestive form from afar, but becoming more legible as they approach the mirror surface and tried to escape. To achieve this vision, Iloura’s artists developed a number of looks for the translucent creatures from the recessed world, as well as more creepy, human-like forms that appear close to the surface. Cooler shading and lighting tones were utilized behind the glass, which shifted to warmer tones as the ghouls approach the surface; a technique that helped inform the audience of their other-worldly environment and their relationship to ours." *The real estate agent is portrayed by Katie Dippold, the co-writer of this movie. *The first location that Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann look at is the Firehouse from the original movies. *Violet Ramis and her son, in her arms, make a cameo outside the Firehouse.Cineblog "Ghostbusters, Paul Feig in Rome: a report from the press" (retrieved through Google Translate) 6/27/16 Line reads: "There his son, in a scene during the rock concert, and more. In the first scene where you see the fire station appears Harold's daughter with her grandson in her arms, but also the Ramis widow has made its contribution, having almost never left the set." *The Firehouse interior was a set designed to resemble (but not 100% replicate) the original L.A. firehouse interior. Set #1236 was build inside the warehouse at 625 University Avenue in Norwood, Massachusetts.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 2 (Movie Rundown)" 6/10/18 **The set's blueprints were drawn up by art director Lorin Fleming and set designer AJR/A. Avery on August 13, 2015.Jeffrey Shreck Tweet 8/7/17 *When told the Firehouse's rent is $21,000 a month, Erin exclaims "Burn in hell!" - another nod to the message left to Peter on his officer door in the first movie. *The Ghostbusters' headquarters being at a Chinese restaurant was inspired by a time when Paul Feig ate at Phoenix Garden Restaurant next to New York City Fire Department Engine 21 on 242 East 40th Street.Ghost Corps Facebook 3/2/17 *The exterior shot of Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food opens to the lyric "I'm a whole lotta, show stopper!" from Muddy Magnolias's cover of "American Woman". *Bennie claims to Abby that he has really bad knees.Bennie (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:30:43-00:30:44). Sony Pictures. Bennie says: "I have really bad knees." *Holtzmann dances and sings to DeBarge's "Rhythm of the Night" but she mistook it for 70s rock band Devo. *Abby's flier lists the headquarters' phone number as (212) 120-2200.Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination Flier (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:31:47-00:31:48). Sony Pictures. Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination Flier reads: "(212) 120-2200." *As Erin notes, Abby's "If you see something, say something!" slogan is also the Anti-Terrorism slogan *Abby considers "If there's something strange..." as the new slogan for their flyers. It is a line from Ray Parker, Jr.'s "Ghostbusters" song. *Paul Feig told Chris Hemsworth if he accepted the role, Kevin would be Australian so he could essentially be himself.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 03:03-03:08 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "So immediately I said, "If I do this, I want you to play this Australian so you can be yourself"." *Jeffrey Kurland and Chris Hemsworth went through several pairs of glasses to see which one suited Kevin.Cinema Blend "10 Ecto-Cool Things We Learned on the Ghostbusters Set" page 8 4/28/16 Jeffrey Kurland says: "He wanted to create a character that was different from his persona and we thought the glasses will be great to break away from that. So we tried on several pairs to see what suited the character that he wanted to play and that was the best one." *The receptionist was always going to be male. During production Kristen Wiig improvised Erin having a crush on Kevin. Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold says: "We always thought male. At least in the script, the hunky part wasn't super-important. And actually even Kristen having a crush on him, she just kind of improvised and started doing it. That was something that happened during production." *Initially, Kevin was going to be an apathetic character but Melissa McCarthy pointed out the team had to care about wanting to rescue him. Hemsworth began improvising.Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold says: "Kevin probably changed the most because originally his character was this apathetic guy… I thought about what would have to be the most frustrating thing for them to deal with in an assistant? Cause these people are trying so hard to do this thing and they're really passionate trying to prove something. So I thought they'd have this guy who was super-apathetic… But then in hindsight, I don't think apathy is the funnest thing to play. And also because we changed it so he's rescued in the third act. Melissa had a point like, "We need to care about getting this person back." So we started playing around with it and Chris started improvising a lot, and it kind of became this lovable dummy." *During Kevin's interview, Holtzmann mentions the Radio Times, a British weekly magazine.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:33:42-00:33:43). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Uh, Jillian Holtzmann, Radio Times." *Holtzmann's nickname in middle school was allegedly "Ghost Tits."Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:35:12-00:35:14). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Ghost Tits was my nickname in middle school." *The Mike Hat joke was improvised by Chris Hemsworth while filming the interview scene.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 02:28-02:32 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "That was actually -- that came from the mind of the genius Chris Hemsworth." *Abby is severely allergic to cats.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:34:12-00:34:17). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "I would love to let your cat live here with you, but I have a pretty severe cat allergy." *In the "Sixth Sense," the lead character Haley Sear also had glasses with no lens. *Kevin does web design.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:34:42-00:34:44). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "Kevin dabbles in web design." *Kevin's ghost with boobs design was drawn by Paul Feig.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:35:31-00:35:35). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Just so you know, the--the ghost with the giant boobs was drawn by me." *Kevin's second design is the 7-Eleven logo. *Kevin likes hot dogs, because they comprise both food groups which he thinks are dogs and buns.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:35:52-00:35:58). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "Oh, I just like them. Both food groups, all in one. Dogs and buns." **As a result, the logo involving the ghost holding the hot dog was one of his favorite designs.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:35:32-00:35:33). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "That's one of my favorites." *Abby is not attracted to Kevin.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:36:28-00:36:29). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "God, no. Poor guy." *During his interview, Kevin is asked not to listen and he closes his eyes. As Abby, Erin, and Holtzmann discuss whether to hire him or not, he hits the gong and again closes his eyes instead of his ears. **In the first movie, when Peter, Egon, and Ray investigated the New York City Public Library, he said, "Listen, do you smell that?" *When Kevin trips upon being hired, that is Chris Hemsworth actually tripping.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:37:30-00:37:34). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "And when he tripped going out, that was just him... actually tripping." *Patty reveals Zhu's was built at the site of the first Chinese gambling den in New York.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:37:20-00:37:28). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "You know, fun fact about this place, that this building is built in the same place as the first Chinese gambling den in New York." *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 43, in panel 4, the green flier on the shelf is Abby's advertisement that invoked the Homeland Security's "If you see something, say something" motto. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 3, there are non-canon cameos of: **In the upper left, is Kevin's drawing of a female ghost logo. **In the upper left, above Kevin's drawing, on a post-it note is Kevin's hot dog logo. **On top of "A Demonology of History" is Abby's "If You See Something..." fliers. **Under "The Witness of the Stars" and the Ley Line map are two drawings from Rowan's cork board in Chapter 5 of the Extended Edition 2016 movie *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 5, Kevin covers his eyes like during his job interview. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 1, in Holtzmann's bedroom: left of the pack is her tie from Chapter 5. *The Ghostbusters 101 #4 RI Wraparound Photo Cover features Patty when she first meets the team in Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food near the end of chapter 5. *On page one of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 1, Kevin's No Ghost logo makes a non-canon cameo three beer taps away from the Mini-Trap. *The Cover RI of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 is a close-up of Holtzmann walking to the Firehouse in Chapter 05. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter05_img01.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img02.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img03.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img04.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img05.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img06.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img07.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img08.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img09.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img10.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img11.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img12.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img13.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img14.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img15.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img16.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img17.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img18.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img19.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img20.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img21.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img22.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img23.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img24.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img25.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img26.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img27.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img28.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img29.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img30.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img31.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img32.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img33.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img34.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img35.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img36.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img37.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img38.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img39.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img40.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img41.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img42.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img43.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img44.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img45.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img46.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img47.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img48.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img49.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img50.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img51.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img52.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img53.jpg| gb2016_chapter05_img54.jpg| Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter05WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|Firehouse seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter05WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|Firehouse and Violet Ramis Stiel seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter05WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|Firehouse and Violet Ramis Stiel seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter05WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|Firehouse, Paul Feig, and Violet Ramis Stiel seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter5ChrisHemsworthisKevin01.jpg|Kevin's entrance seen in Chris Hemsworth is Kevin featurette GB2016KevinFeaturetteApril262016SonyExtended06.jpg|First Headquarters between filming GB2016KevinFeaturetteApril262016SonyExtended08.jpg|First Headquarters filming Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip19.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set GB2016KevinFeatureET42616-12.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/26/16 Kevin "He's a Ken Doll." GB2016KevinFeatureET42616-13.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/26/16 Kevin "He's a Ken Doll." Secondary Canon GB2016IDWAnnual2017.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Ghostbusters2016Ch11-101Issue1.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 KempSpectralFieldGuide01.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Ghostbusters2016Ch5101Issue1.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 KevinBeckmanIDW04.jpg|Non-canon callback seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW11.jpg|Holtzmann's tie in seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Ghostbusters101IssueFourRIWraparoundPhotoCover01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 Category:GB:2016 Chapters